Cerebella vs Knuckles
Legend In a match of muscle, two strong heroes fight each other! Can the Cirque Dynamo overthrow her rival? Or the Master Emerald Guardian will defend what belongs to him? Cerebella vs Knuckles is a Fan-Made DBX created by Starkiller the Cyberhog. It features Cerebella of the Skullgirls series and Knuckles the Echidna of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Interlude/Pre-Fight (Sonic Battle - Holly Summit) (Angel Island, Sky Sanctuary Zone, Master Emerald Altar) Knuckles was seated on the Master Emerald, as he was looking to some Chao playing nearby, he seemed to be relaxed. Chao #1:Chao Chao! Chao #2:Chao? Chao #3:Chaoooooooo! Knuckles:Looks like today is a good day! No Eggman, Robots, Bat, or any other person behind the Master Emerald. Maybe i can finally relax for a while..... As Knuckles slowly closed his eyes, Tikal suddenly appeared in front of him in her spirit form, then turns into her physical form, startling him. Knuckles:Gah! T-Tikal! What are you doing here? Chaos has been released again?! Tikal:Worse than that. Some Chao told me they saw an intruder in the Hidden Palace. It may be after the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles inmediatly reacts and jumps off the Master Emerald, looking forward to protect his island and the Emeralds. Knuckles:If it´s Eggman again, i´ll dine some scrambled egg tonight! *Clenches Fists together* Knuckles inmediatly burrowed into the ground, leaving Tikal and the Chao behind. (Later...) (Sonic Mania - Lava Reef Zone Act 2) (Hidden Palace Zone) Knuckles quickly burrowed out of the ground and jumped off the hole he made. Suddenly, a Chao appeared out of he hole, carrying some Grapes. Knuckles:Not now, but thanks! Suddenly, another Chao was sent into his face. Knuckles got angry after the Chao flew away. Knuckles:Alright, whoever is doing that to the Chao, it´s not funny! AND another Chao was sent into his face. But when it flew away, Knuckles suddenly saw a woman trying to make the Chao fly away. First, he thought it was Rouge the Bat again, but he was wrong. The woman was Human, a bit taller, with big.......skills and a living weapon named Vice-Versa. It was Cerebella, the Top Attraction of the Cirques des Cartes. Cerebella:H-Hey! Just leave me in peace! Do i have the right to remain Violent? Knuckles inmediatly called Cerebella´s attention. Knuckles:HEY! Stop doing that, lady! Cerebella looked at Knuckles, she got a surprised look on her face. Cerebella:How do i keep getting on fights with cats? Knuckles:I´M NOT A CAT! And you better tell me who you are before i lose my patience! Cerebella:I´m Cerebella. The Beautiful Dynamo of the Cirques des Cartes. I´m looking for the Skullheart right now, until this weird bugs got in my way! Knuckles:A circus? Who loses their time on that? It´s just a freakshow! ''' Cerebella was ANGRY about the Echidna´s comment. She used Vice-Versa to do a Titan Knuckle move to punch Knuckles away, but he managed to recover in the air and land safely into the ground. '''Cerebella:The Circus is not bad! People need entertainment and fun! Looks like it´s time to get you off the scenary, Red Mutt! Knuckles got into a combat stance. Knuckles:ENOUGH! Here i come!!! Cerebella:Time to make 5 Pounds of meat from you! As a Funny Background Event, some Chao got Popcorn, Chao Cola, Chocolate Bars and 3D Glasses to watch the fight. FIGHT!!! (Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road (Pokémon Ruby/Saphirre/Emerald)) Boomstick:HERE WE GOOO!!!! Knuckles gets up and dashes at Cerebella as she attacks with a jab, which Knuckles received and countered with two punches and a kick. Cerebella:Up y'go! Cerebella does a flip kick , but the echidna foresees this and avoids the attack. Cerebella jumps over Knuckles and performs a trapeze act white jabbing him multiple times, then lands to the floor. Knuckles curls into a ball and Spin-Dashes at Cerebella, but she does a Low Kick while revealing a Knife on her high-heel to hurt him. Knuckles:OW! ''' '''Cerebella:Break a leg, or two! Brilliant Dropkick! Cerebella does a turning drop kick while holding on to Vice Versa, hitting him multiple times with enough force to send Knuckles to a wall. The Echidna recovers and gets angrier as a Chao tries to cheer him up. Knuckles:*Groans* (How she is so strong?! I must find a way to beat her.....And i know how!) ''' '''Cerebella:Giving up already? Knuckles:I'm just warming up! ''' Knuckles burrows into the ground, Cerebella was confused until he emerged from the ground by behind, then he kicked her and punched her multiple times before uppercutting Cerebella. The Dynamo was sent to the air, but quickly recovers and Vice Versa attacks with an elbow drop to slam Knuckles, he managed to dodge it just in time and counter the move with a heavy punch that pushes her a bit and then delivered another punch.......that accidentally punched Cerebella in her BREASTS. Her reaction was priceless. (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Frank West) '''Cerebella:H-HEY!!! Knuckles:(Oops.....that didn´t turned out like i expected...) Cerebella:HOLD STILL! Cerebella angrily grabbed Knuckles with Vice Versa and swings him around while shouting "Merry-Go-Rilla!" before smacking him to the ground, then tossing him into the air and slamming him to the ground before Vice-Versa stocks his arm like a gun and releases a hard, piston-like straight jab that sends him into a flock of Chao that disperses when Knuckles lands into the floor. Knuckles:Oof! Cerebella:SMASH! Cerebella jumped at Knuckles in a Wrestling-Like move, but he quickly got up and burrowed his arms into the ground and lifted a stone from it, then proceeded to use it as a shield to block Cerebella. Knuckles:Time for a Knuckle Sandwich! Knuckles punched through his "Stone Shield" and sucessfully hitting Cerebella, then delivers another flurry of punches before uppercutting her again, sending her backwards. She got up and grabbed some nearby Chaos with Vice Versa and activated her "Diamond Dynamo" Blockbuster. Cerebella:Diamond... ''Dynamoooooo!'' Vice-Versa swings his arms around in a large radial 360 motion as Cerebella skips along forward while throwing the Chaos at Knuckles in the process. He was hit by some of them in the face and his vision was getting cutted and couldn´t see Cerebella coming. She grabbed him and used her Devil Horns move, with Vice Versa thrusting his hands up with his index and pinky fingers holding out like a pair of horns while a guitar riff plays. Cerebella:And now for something spectacular! Here we.....GO! Cerebella grabs Knuckles and proceeds to mercilessly smash him into the ground until she tosses Vice-Versa (with Knuckles in his grasp) skyward and ends it with Vice-Versa forcefully impaling Knuckles on a giant sword that she balances on one foot. Knuckles weakly landed into the ground, holding his chest while the Chao reacted. Knuckles:(I´m sorry, Tikal.....I´m sorry.......Ancestors.....I´m sorry.....guys......I´ve failed you all.....) Cerebella:And now for the final act......A diamond is...''FOREVER!!!'' Cerebella lifted up a chunk of the ground and tossed it into the air. She then winds up and jettisons it at Knuckles, turning it into a diamond in the process. Knuckles attempted to block it in vain, but the attack was so strong that it subdued him, sending him to a wall and knocking him out unconsious. The Chao started cheering at Cerebella while a flock of Chao with Medical Hats carried the K.O´d Echidna away. Cerebella:The one....the only....Cerebella! Never turning down the fans! Now, how about if you help me finding the Skullheart? . DBX Winner (Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory! Metal Gear) Announcer:This battle´s winner is......Cerebella! Cerebella:You just got outshined! *Taunts* NEXT TIME (Next time....on DBX....) 1st Fight option: King Dedede (Kirby) vs Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) OR 2nd Fight option: Meta Knight (Kirby)/Strider Hiryu (Strider)/Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) vs Valentine (Skullgirls) OR Possible Joke fight: Peacock (Skullgirls) vs The Eds (Ed, Edd & Eddy) Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Sonic vs Skullgirls themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Skullgirls themed Fights Category:Skullgirls vs Sonic themed Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anti-Hero vs Hero themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs Human themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Starkiller the Cyberhog Category:Indie VS Sega themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs Indie Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights